joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Layla the FoxSkunk
Layla the FoxSkunk is a Witch FoxSkunk hybrid who used to be a part of the EggPlankton Empire, until she left after recalling her past with Patricia when they were younger. Info Personality She is cold-hearted, acutely shrewd, sassy, cheeky, flirty and has a ruthless, femme fatale-style personality. She likes being lovely & beautiful. Just like a succubus, she preys upon her victims by using her seductive charms. She loves using her seductive charms on the males. In fact, her obsession for all of the men she spots is exceedingly crazy, just like a real succubus. For example: Layla's seductive charms make the boys fall in love with her, with Layla hugging them, sweetly seducing them and even kissing them. However, during the "Rolepay: The Tale of Two Halves", she has shown signs of regret, embarrassment & more innocent than before, but still the same femme fatale Layla, but less cold hearted & more growing up, but with her quirks & bashfulness during her natural reformation after remembering her flashbacks that she was very shy when she was 12, before she met a 6 year old Patricia who became her first friend before she grows up to being EggPlankton's right hand woman. Now willing to help right the wrongs she made since she is beginning to regret her actions & becomes a bit more open in a positive way instead of negative & claims to have an Aphrodite problem that she secretly needs to keep check, but couldn't before due to her time in the EggPlankton Empire. Abilities *Her Seductive Charms *Riding her Dark Flying Broom *Umbrakinetic Powers Weaknesses Layla's weakness is the opposite of darkness, which is light. She really hates the light element, that's why Yuki has the true power of light, especially when it's the "Haos" element. She tends to be weak to reverse psychology. In uncommon conditions, male creatures who possess the Light element as affinity cannot be seduced by her charms. Ancients are also impervious to this ability, due to their innate protection against any magical ailment. Friends (Add your Characters here if their Layla's Friends) *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (they both have a relationship) *Ninja the Hedgehog *Dr. EggRey Rivals (Add your Characters here if your characters are rivals with Layla) *Patricia the Skunk (Main Rival) *Yuki the Hedgecat (seemingly Layla's light counterpart) (main rival) Enemies (Add your Characters here if their enemies to Layla) *Patricia the Skunk (Main Enemy) *Jack the Hedgehog (Main Enemy) *Josh the Hedgehog (Main Enemy) *Assassin the Hedgehog (Her Rival's Adopted Son) *Aero the Wind Ancienthog (Main Enemy) Known Victims (Add your characters here if your character had met up with Layla & she had charmed with your Characters) *Assassin the Hedgehog (she often preys on him) Theme Song Unknown's Theme (Tekken Tag Tournament) Relationships 'Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (JTH)' At first, they're rivals in Ancient Battle Chapter 2. But since they always meet, they have been close for many days. In a TP, they had their great time with each other. Neo Rey is not in love with her because of her seduction, but to his true feelings. 'Assassin the Hedgehog' Assassin is a frequent target of Layla as she knows he is very close to her rival. She often preys on him at night and rapes him despite being 12 years older than him. Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Spongebob100's Characters Category:Evil beings Category:Umbramancers Category:Umbrakinetics Category:Foxes Category:Skunks Category:Hybrids Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Former Villains Category:Evil turns good